A Crystal's power
by Ravegirl346
Summary: Cecilia's life changed when her mother died, now she only has her father until he got sick the only person that could cure him is Gauis, she leaves to go to Camelot to find Gauis to cure her father, there she meets Merlin, She finds out that they have a few things in common, Living in a small village, being raised by a loving parent even inheriting Magic! Merlin/Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! this is my first Merlin story! i hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 1

It all began when Queen Ygraine gave birth to her son and heir to the throne, Arthur Pendragon.

In her last moments before her death, Queen Ygraine had eyes only for her son, Arthur. Her last words were to her son, filled with love, encouragement, and hope for a bright future.

By the death of his wife, Uther pendragon was Blinded by his grief and hatred, He declared war on magic and all that use it whether if it was to save their loved ones or to use it to hurt others.

People lived in fear of their lives, magical or non. They called it the Great purge everyone suffered from man, woman and child.

A couple hid from the shadows, the man looked at his wife as she placed her hands on her small stomach, with worry eyes trying to be cautious. The man looked at his wife and placed his hand on her stomach feeling their child move. The Man's name is Audric, he became the town's blacksmith, he has raven black hair and dark eyes, he's known to be handsome and popular by the girls in the village, he loves to just go out and explore without a care of the world not worrying about anything until he met and fell in love with Fay.

Fay having chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes, fair skin, she's shy around people but grew to like then love Audric.

Audric glared at the castle, why would the king do this to his wife? To his people? He knows that Fay or her people did nothing wrong to deserve this! Fay worked as a healer using her magic to make antidotes and cure fevers. She never used dark magic of any kind to hurt anyone.

The only thought that he has is to protect his wife and unborn child, by doing that they have to leave Camelot and never return. They narrowly escaped the guards, stealing a horse and used to leave Camelot.

The couple made it safely to a faraway village to live a peaceful life, full of love and peace. Months after that Fay gave birth to a screaming baby girl who was named, Cecilia.

Fay cried and hugged her newborn. Audric smiled knowing that their child got here safely.

Years passed, Fay woke up in a cold sweat and ran to her Seven-year-old daughter's room, seeing her child sleeping peacefully, she is the spitting image of her mother having the chocolate brown hair and Hazel eyes.

"My sweet girl….." Fay whispered 'I had that dream again...you grew to a young beautiful woman but was endangered. Someone tried to hurt you. It's the same dream every night. I'm going to do everything I can to protect you. ' she thought. 'Even if I have to use old magic to ensure your safety..'

Days passed since then Fay had been using enchantments to make an object for her daughter. She went to different places outside the village to collect what was necessary. Her husband Audric grew curious and one night found his wife doing an enchantment of some sort on their underground bunker. He saw crystals and a few jewels on the small table along with a lot of white candles and intricate drawing on the table.

"What are you doing?!" Audric whispered furiously. "We agreed to never use magic!"

Fay tighten her fist and tears formed in her eyes. "I kept having visions of our daughter, when she's older something will happen and...I just want to protect her. "

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?" Audric asked

"You were already too busy with work.." Fay answered, "I was afraid that you would be mad."

"I am mad..mad that you haven't told me this." Audric said he glanced at the table seeing the different colored jewels. "Is it done?"

"Almost tomorrow is a full moon, after tomorrow it'll be complete she'll be safe as long as she carries them with her." Fay said

After that the next day Fay spend the entire day with her daughter, they did the daily tasks together fetching fresh water, collecting berries and other fruit to make fresh jam to sell, Fay even made her daughter's favorite meal watercress soup with a freshly baked loaf of bread. Also Playing with the handmade dolls until Cecilia fell asleep.

Fay went to the bunker to finish the enchantment, she looked at the jewels fully knowing the price she pays in making these, with her daughter in mind she cast the enchantment during the full moon. She used all her strength to finish it.

Fay nearly collapsed, sweat formed on her brow she saw the results and the jewels had enough power. Fay slowly took all eleven small jewels and crystals placing them in an old box. She went to her husband who was still at work, she handed him the box telling him that she finished it and that it was up to him now to give it to their daughter when she's older, She kissed him telling him that she loves him with all her heart. Audric wondered why she said those words to him until he realized it the next morning.

Fay died while holding her daughter in her arms. Audric in grief he vowed to always make sure that his daughter is safe from harm, Cecilia is all he has now.

Years passed on and Cecilia grew up with the knowledge that her mother taught her. She lived a happy and peaceful life in the village with her father. She had very few friends but one grew very dear to her a girl name Leona her family is from the nobility and her father Sir Barric a Knight. Her father wanting a boy but couldn't conceive one with his wife, that's when he decided to train his daughter to wield a sword to protect her but Leona found to be talented wielding it, one morning she told Cecilia of her dream of becoming a Knight. Cecilia never heard of a woman being a Knight but wished her dear friend luck knowing that Leona would make a great Knight to protect the King, it was only after a few days that Cecilia's father presented her with a leather belt as a gift in the center of the belt was a small leather circle in the middle were small jewels and crystals.

"It's beautiful father." Cecilia said in awe.

"It's from me and Your mother, she found and made the jewels you see here." Audric said with sad eyes. "She wanted you to always wear it."

"And I will! I promise to never take it off!" Cecilia said as she secured the belt around her waist.

"This belt is special Cecilia…"Audric said "Each jewel is unique and will help you in any way they can."

"Wait...its….it's enchanted?" Cecilia whispered "But I thought we-"

"It is, I know that your gift would make you a target but as long as you have that belt it should help you." Audric explained "I know you try so much to hide that gift, I fear for the day that they catch you for only having what your mother passed down to you."

Audric hugged his daughter tightly. "She wrote down what Power the jewel and crystal holds for you.." He said releasing her from the hug and want to one of the old shelves pulling out a small worn out book. "Everything you need to know about it its in here."

Then one day Cecilia's life went upside down. Her father and a few of the villagers got sick. Cecilia stood by seeing her father ill, sickly pale with high fever, she didn't know what to do she searched in her mother's old remedies and nothing seem to work. She searched and saw a note in between the pages.

"Anything happens find Gauis, he'll have the answer to everything…"Cecilia muttered "Who is Gauis?"

She asked her father as she fed him some warm soup.

"Gauis is an old friend of your mother. He's known to cure any sickness." Audric replied while coughing harshly.

"Where is he?" Cecilia said

"He lives in Camelot, last time I heard he's the King's physician ." Audric said

"Let's go there maybe if we ask the king for Gauis help then-"

"No….I do not want the King's help! He caused more harm than good for his people!" Audric furiously said, "Just let things go as they are."

"But father-"

"I said no Cecilia!" Audric ordered

Cecilia let out a sigh knowing her father is stubborn but if Gauis knows a cure for her people's illness then he can save them.

She waited until her father fell asleep, she packed up for a few days trip to Camelot, she took only the bare necessities if she followed the path that Leona's father instructed then she'll be in Camelot in four days time. Cecilia didn't know she was in for an adventure of her life. She'll meet with Knights, a prince, the king, other witches and warlocks and more danger. She'll have friends, allies and possibly someone to love.

 **So that's the end of the first chapter! further along the story you'll find out what each crystal and gem holds, each gem contains a different power(Have any of you read the belt of Deltora? it's similar to that!) So please leave a review and tell me what you guys think of it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so in this Chapter she meets Merlin and reads about one of the jewels that she has on her belt, she has eleven types of gems and crystals each with a different and unique power to help my Oc. Enjoy the Chapter!**

Chapter 2

Cecilia traveled through the forest, she left home three days ago, her only thought right now is to go to Camelot to ask for Gauis help. She needs his help to cure her village of the illness.

After a long morning of walking she decided to rest a bit, she sat down at the giant rock taking out her pouch that had some water to drink.

She looked around the area seeing it very quiet and the trees full of life she saw the vibrant green leaves in one of the branches of the tree. She let out a sigh taking in nature's beauty she saw one tree full of apples, she got up and climbed the tree with ease, her hand reaching up to grab the ruby red fruit.

Her hand held the red fruit as she took a bite of the sweet taste, memories of her and her mother flash in her mind one particular memory is her mother Fay climbing up a tree to grab a few apples for her daughter.

"Mother…."Cecilia muttered glancing at the belt seeing the tiny jewels twinkling by the sunlight. "I wonder why you made this for me.." She reached in her pocket to take out the small book her father had given her a few days ago and read the first page.

' _ **The Sapphire it dulls when fraud and treachery is discovered , it also protects the wearer from fever, poison, the plague , skin diseases, when this gem is next to the diamond it has great power in resisting black magic and ill-wishing. It makes the wearer aware of any illusions from enemies.'**_

"Sapphire...so maybe this can help my father! But wait…." Cecilia said 'If I get caught using magic they'll burn me at the stake...I can't heal them with magic even if I want to after all magic should only be used if its necessary...I just have to go to see Gauis...I'm sure he can help..'

Cecilia closed her small book tucking it away in her pocket, before she got down from the tree she picked a bunch of apples for a snack or to trade at the market.

The young woman walked and walked being careful of the small path. After a long journey, she made it to Camelot.

 **Cecilia's p.o.v.**

I couldn't believe it, I made it now I need to find Gauis to speak to him and see if he can help! But the problem is that I don't know where I'm supposed to go, I wandered around until I saw a young man about my age in the stocks being pelted by food..mostly tomatoes. Poor guy..after the kids went to get more food I walked to him to see if he was okay.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly getting his attention.

"I'm fine.." He said shaking his head to get the tomato off of his hair.

"I'm Cecilia, my friends call me Ceci." I introduced myself.

"Merlin." He said trying to cover his blush but to no avail, he tried to move his hand to shake mine but it ended up being an Awkward shake.

"Why are you in the stocks?" I asked curiously.

"I called the prince an Ass." Merlin honestly said. "I didn't know he was a prince I just thought he was a Knight, he was being a bully."

"Wow, I never thought of the prince like that. I just thought he'd be polite." I said

"You were very brave standing up to him." A girl around my age said she turned to Merlin and me. "I'm Guinevere, most people call me Gwen. I'm Lady Morgana's maid."

"Right," Merlin said,"I'm Merlin But most people call me an idiot."

Guinevere looked at him in disbelief. "No, no, I saw what you did. It was so brave."

That caused Merlin to smile and blush again. "It was stupid."

"I don't think so, sometimes it's good to just stand up to guys like him. He might need someone to put him in his place." I said

"She's right, but I don't think you could beat him." Gwen replies.

"Oh, I can beat him." Merlin said otherwise.

"You think? Because you don't look like one of those big muscle kind of fellows. " Gwen said

"You think?" Merlin said in disbelief.

" Oh no, it's just….umm…" Gwen faltered trying to come up with an answer. "It's just Arthur is one of those rough and tough kinds of man and well…"

'Uh oh…' I thought glancing at her.

"What?"

"You don't look like that." Gwen said

Merlin cocked his head and motioned for us to come closer. "I'm in disguise." He said jokingly.

Gwen giggled and I gave him a smile he knows how to brighten up the mood.

"Well, it's great that you stood up to him. " Gwen said

"You think so?" Merlin asked

"Arthur is a bully and everyone thought you were a real hero." Gwen said with a sincere tone.

Then the group of kids came rushing back. Merlin let out a sigh looking at us.

"Well excuse me, Guinevere, Cecilia my..fans are waiting." He said

Gwen and I rushed out as Tomatoes and other vegetables were being thrown at him.

'Poor Merlin….' I thought to myself, I glanced at Gwen. "Oh...I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself to you..I'm Cecilia." I said

"Nice to meet you, I haven't seen you around here before." Gwen said

"You're right I just got here." I said "I'm actually looking for someone. Do you know a man name Gauis?"

"Yes, I do. Do you need to speak to him?" Gwen asked

"Yes! I need his help!" I said

I explained to Gwen about an illness in my village and the only person that I think might know a cure is him. With that Gwen led me to Gauis's place I thanked her by giving her a small jar of apple jam that I made.

When I met Gauis he's an older man with a stern expression but full of wisdom. He sat me down and started to check on me to see if I had any symptoms from the illness that I explained to him.

"You are in perfect health." Gauis said, "After what you told me and there haven't been any deaths at the moment."

"No, my mother was the village physician until she died several years ago. I tried to help anyone sick with what I learned by her but my knowledge is so little." I explained I looked at Gaius with pleading eyes. "I don't have much but please...please help me and my village."

"I will do what I can." He replied I smiled. "I will inform this to the King."

"Thank you!" I said

"Now, it will take me some time to make the cure." Gauis admitted. "It'll take a while until I get the right ingredients."

"Alright….but -"

"I know time is of the essence. Just give me some time." He said

"I will...here I know this isn't much but it's just something I make back at the village," I said I reached in my bag taking out a small mason jar of jam. "I make Jam from any fruits or herbs to sell or trade. This one is made with wild blueberries." I placed the small jar on his table as soon as I left I couldn't believe that he'll help! That was easy! I don't know why father was against it.

I glanced in my bag seeing a few jam jars, half a loaf of bread, some apples. I reached in and pulled out a small money pouch taking a peek at how much I had not much, just a few copper coins and two silver coins, hoping that it'll be enough to stay at an inn at least to have a warm bed to sleep.

But when I went to the inn they charged a lot more than I thought for the night, the innkeeper apologized to me saying that there's nothing he could do for me. I told him that it's okay, that I don't want to cause any trouble for him so I left.

I walked around the stalls looking at the wares they had. One stall had colorful fabric for dresses and clothes, another had an assortment of vegetables others fruits, I paid for a large orange and two small peaches. Before I could even eat one I spotted Merlin walking through the stalls.

"Merlin!" I exclaimed he stopped in his tracks and turned his head towards my direction.

 **Third person P.o.v.**

"Hi." Merlin said

"How are you doing?" Cecilia asked

"I'm okay, I just finished helping Gauis in delivering medicine to his patients." He said glancing at Cecilia "What about you?"

"I'm just looking for a place to spend the night, the inn is charging too much, so I'm hoping that there might be someplace that I can stay if not then I don't know."she said with worried eyes. "But i can manage I've been to tough spots before."

Merlin raised an eyebrow, he knows that it's not safe at night for a young girl as Cecilia. There have been times that some men...drunk men to be specific tried to take advantage of girls like Cecilia. He looked at her as she bit into a peach, looking around trying to find another inn. Merlin just stared at the girl for a minute until she caught his gaze.

"What's wrong?" Cecilia asked he froze not knowing what to do, he opened his mouth to say the first thing that popped in his head.

"You can stay with me for the night." Merlin spoke up.

Cecilia gave a bright smile to Merlin but then change to a serious look.

"Merlin...that's very sweet of you but I don't want to be a bother." Cecilia started Merlin quickly cut her off.

"You're not a bother at all, it's just not safe for a girl like you out in the night sleeping on the streets." Merlin truthfully said "I said it because I mean it you can stay the night at my room."

He then scratched the back of his head for a second. "I...well...so? Will you stay the night?" He asked

"I will, you're so sweet, Merlin." Cecilia said with a soft smile. Merlin blushed a bit and smiled, Cecilia handed him the other peach she had to him. Both took a bite of the fruit at the same time. "You want to look around in the stalls? I saw some smoked meat in one of the stands, I can make us a stew for dinner."

"You don't have to-"

"I insist think of it as thanks." Cecilia said

Both of them walked side by side Merlin watched as Cecilia picked a few things for tonight's dinner, he was impressed with her haggling and trading skills.

"You've got quite a bit." Merlin said seeing the basket with a small array of vegetables that consisted of a single parsnip, a small head of cabbage, an onion, two carrots and a small handful of peas.

"I've done this before back home, ever since I was little I made a lot of jam to sell or trade. So every morning I traded a small jar full of apple jam for a loaf of bread from the baker, then go to the cheesemaker and trade half a loaf of bread plus two peach jams and a mix berry jam to him for a half of hard cheese and a small bottle of milk. " Cecilia explained with a smile. "There's also David, he hunts and smoked meats so i would trade a quarter of the hard cheese and a blueberry jam for a pigeon or whatever small animal he had. "

Cecilia let out a sigh thinking back, she wondered if her father was doing okay. That he and the others are okay, she's hoping that Gauis made the cure by now so that she can take it back home and go back to her normal life.

"So with those things I had breakfast for me and my father." Cecilia said "Everyone loved the jam that i make, I've used my mother's recipe to make them. Since most of the villagers can't get a hold of fresh fruit in winter the Jam is the second option to get. "

Merlin nodded his head, he felt the same the village he lived in went through similar situation with scare food, but he and his mother managed.

"If you want I can make you some jam before I leave." Cecilia said

"Y..yes." Merlin said

"Which fruit do you like?" She asked

"Oh….i...well…whichever one you find the easiest." Merlin said he knows that some fruit can be expensive or hard to find in these parts unless if you're the farmer that has it growing.

"Hmm...on my way here I did find an apple tree so I can make you an apple jam." Cecilia said "Or wild blueberries…"

"I'm fine with any." Merlin honestly said with a smile, Cecilia smiled while holding the basket. They walked side by side enjoying each others company.

'Its peaceful with her around.' Merlin thought

"How's your knee walking coming along?"

 **Cecilia's P.o.v.**

I turned to see a blond Knight along with his friends, I glanced at Merlin who had a disgruntled look on his face. Merlin took my hand and we walked a few steps.

"Oh don't run away. He said noticing my presence, a smirk spread across his face, "Oh so that's why you're in a hurry i'm sure you'll have time to take your girl to paradise." The Knight said smirking.

"What?" I said stopping in my tracks turning to him.

"Don't insult her." Merlin said turning around.

"Oh thank god, I thought you were deaf as well as dumb." Arthur said

" I told you were an ass, I just didn't realized you were a royal one." Merlin snapped.

'He's the prince?' I thought looking at the blond and saw a few of his Knight friends.

"Merlin..let's just go." I said not loving the situation that he's in.

"It'll be fine." Merlin said softly. "He just has daddy's men to protect him."

The prince chuckled and smirked. " I can take you apart with one blow." He said cockily.

'If Leona was here she'd teach him a lesson.' I thought

"I can take you apart less than that." Merlin said full of confidence while I just gave him the 'Are you crazy look.'

"Are you sure? " he said egging him on.

"Merlin you have nothing to prove to this guy." I said trying to appease the situation, I glared at the blond. "And you shouldn't egg people on about fighting it won't do you or anyone good."

"And maybe you should let the men talk." He said "Just keep that pretty little mouth shut."

"Don't talk to her like that!" Merlin said taking off his Jacket.

A few spectators stopped to look at what is going on. I held on to Merlin's Jacket seeing the boys fight, before I could even stop them i was pushed back by the crowd.

'Boys and their ego.' I thought trying to move around to see what was going on between Merlin and the prince. I noticed that the boys were making a mess, the prince using the mace to knock a few stands that Merlin was there. Then I saw something, something in Merlin's eyes i can't explain it but it flashed gold for a second then back to normal. I blinked a few times thinking that it was my imagination but I saw his eyes change again that saved him from trouble when the prince tripped from the box.

It looked like Merin was going to win, he swing his weapon asking if the prince wanted to give up. The prince stumbled and landed on his back a few bags of feed broke his fall. Merlin smiled victoriously he looked at me then his gaze was somewhere else. The blond hit Merlin multiple times from behind then at his side finally at his forehead with a broom. He cocked his head and sweep him.

"Merlin!" I gasped

A few guards went to grab Merlin but the prince ordered them to let him go.

"There's something about you Merlin, I just can't put my finger on it." The blond said.

I glared at the prince and his knights, someone needs to teach him a lesson! I wish Leona was here with me she'll put him in his place! I glanced down realizing that I still had Merlin's jacket, i looked around wondering where he is maybe he went home.

"Shit!" I cursed myself I forgot to ask him where he lives! That's one important detail to ask someone when you're staying at their home!

'Don't panic….don't panic...maybe Gauis knows where he lives.' I thought calmly.

 **Third Person's p.o.v.**

Cecilia went back to Gauis place, she saw him holding his medical bag.

"Gauis, is Merlin here?" Cecilia asked

"He's in his room, recovering from the fight he had with Arthur.." Gauis said

"He lives here?" Cecilia asked

"Yes, why?" Gauis replied

"Well...he told me that I would stay here for the night..because the inn is charging a bit more than i initially thought. He was just being nice to me because the streets can be a bit rough at night.. " Cecilia explained with full honesty.

"That is true...but he should've mentioned that to me." Gauis said

"I...please don't be mad at him he only wanted to help me." Cecilia pleaded. " I even offered to make tonight's dinner as thanks."

Gauis was hesitant at this but he knew that at night Camelot can be a bit rowdy and it's no place for a young girl, so he accepted it and let Cecilia stay the night.

Cecilia placed her basket down and asked to see Merlin, Gauis told her where he was, she rushed to the door Knocking first.

She opened the door seeing Merlin with a crestfallen look on his face, he glanced at his visitor.

"Cecilia." Merlin said

"Hey...you..uh forgot this." Cecilia said placing the folded jacket on his top dresser.

"Thanks.." He said dryly.

Cecilia placed her belongings on the floor next to the dresser she opened her backpack and took out a small jar.

"Let me see." Cecilia said

"Gauis already gave me something for the pain." Merlin replied

"Did he apply anything else on you?" Cecilia asked

Merlin shook his head no. "Then let me see." Cecilia repeated.

Merlin took off his shirt to reveal the dark red patches around his back from Arthur's attack. Cecilia sat on the edge on the bed, applying some ointment on him.

"This should help for the aches and pain at night."Cecilia said softly "It's a remedy that i made using Lavender and chamomile into a paste with some other herbs, they have natural healing properties to heal bruises and reduce swelling. "

Merlin nodded his head, he felt Cecilia's fingers across his skin, he felt the small stab of pain at the spots that Arthur left but relaxed under her touch.

"You know...i thought you were brave in doing that but it was also very dangerous."Cecilia softly said

"I..i just couldn't let him get away with what he said." Merlin replied. "He may be the prince but he had no right in saying that to you or be a bully."

Cecilia stopped what she was doing, her eyes shifted at Merlin.

"Just try to avoid being in a fight with him, you're just lucky it's a few bruises."Cecilia replied as she finished applying the ointment. "There..how does it feel?"

"It feels nice, thank you." Merlin said giving Cecilia a small smile.

"Good. I better start making dinner." She replied placing the ointment at his nightstand. "In the morning I'll apply it again."

After that Cecilia left Merlin to rest while she made dinner for her,Merlin and Gauis. With the ingredients that she got from the market, she manages to make a simple vegetable stew and for a sweet treat some bread and apple jam. Merlin liked the stew she made, it was simple and filling, but he was more interested in the apple jam it wasn't overly sweet like the other ones he had tried when he asked Cecilia of how she made it, she smiled saying it was one of her mother's recipes. After dinner Cecilia was cleaning up, she glanced around the room seeing it full of books everywhere, a bed in the corner in one of the tables some herbs, and glass jars.

"So...where do I sleep?" Cecilia asked

"You'll sleep in Merlin's bed."Gauis replied "Merlin will sleep on the floor."

"What?" Merlin and Cecilia said simultaneously.

"Think of it as a punishment for causing trouble today to the prince." Gauis simply said

"But Gauis I can't take Merlin's bed." Cecilia said

No matter what Cecilia said Gauis didn't budge so Merlin slept on the floor for the night, Cecilia felt bad and tried to make Merlin feel comfortable, by giving him his pillow and any pillows she found in the room and a blanket.

Cecilia fell asleep for a few hours, she heard a loud noise and jumped up in the bed she glanced around she got up and slowly opened the door just a bit to see what happened. Merlin caught her eye as he slowly walked to leave.

'Maybe he's upset that I'm in his bed...and he left to get some fresh air.' Cecilia thought she closed the door she sat on the edge of the bed. 'Hm...oh! I know! I'll make them breakfast! I'll get up earlier than them to make it. '

After a while, Cecilia heard the door slowly open as if he tried to be quiet. He saw Cecilia awake waiting for him.

"Are you okay?" She asked

"Yes..…" he said

"Is your back hurting you?" She asked getting up. Merlin shook his head telling her that he's okay, both of them went back to sleep.

The sun was slowly rising for the new day, Cecilia was up, as usual, she move slowly her eyes glanced at Merlin who was fast asleep. When she reached the door to the next room she quietly got changed into a simple pink and white dress, she adjusted the belt her father gave her. She grabbed her basket and went to pick things for breakfast.

 **That's the end of this chapter! please leave a review and tell me what you think! Also pm me if you have any suggestions or comments.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Cecilia wandered through the forest picking wild green and fruit to make breakfast for her, Merlin and Gauis. She carried a hand-woven basket and her side bag.

'Its peaceful here, I got a lot of things maybe I could trade some for supplies? I'll need some for the trip.' Cecilia thought her eyes glanced seeing a few bees collecting pollen from a flower.

'Bees? If there are bees then there's honey!' She looked around and followed a few bees.

 **An hour and thirty minutes later…**

Merlin and Gauis woke up by a sweet aroma, they got dressed and saw a small array of items at the table. Cecilia shifted a bit reaching for the plates she noticed their presence and smiled.

"Good morning, I hope you're hungry ." Cecilia said placing a small plate of three cooked eggs.

All three of them sat at the table to enjoy some breakfast. Merlin noticed a small jar with liquid amber inside.

"Is that honey?" Merlin asked

"Where did you manage to get some?" Gauis asked

"I got it in the forest, there was a big beehive and I manage to get some honey." Cecilia explained

"You didn't stung? Bees aren't particularly happy on you taking their honey." Gauis replied

"I did get stung once or twice, it doesn't hurt."Cecilia confessed raising her hand that had bandages around it.

Gauis immediately grabbed a few vials to treat Cecilia's wound, when he unbandaged it he raised an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong?" Merlin asks

"No, here this should help." Gauis replied adding a few drops of medicine on Cecilia's hand then wrapping it up. 'Usually, there would be redness and slight swelling within the hour after being stung by bees yet she doesn't have those symptoms. I can see the marks...was she really hurt?' He thought

"I don't think its worth the honey if the bees attacked you." Merlin said

"But I thought it would be nice for us to have some and for me to have to take home." Cecilia replied softly. "When I can't buy sugar, i use honey to make the jam or preserve fruit, so when i saw that beehive i couldn't resist."

"Try to be careful." Merlin replied

"Well I have some news for you, Cecilia." Gauis announced, "In two days I'll finish making the remedy then I'll go with you and a few of the knights to your village to cure the illness."

Cecilia's eyes went wide and grinned happily at the news.

"Thank you! Gauis! "Cecilia said " I just hope that the illness hasn't spread..I don't want other villages to get it."

"Let's hope not." Merlin said

After enjoying a brief meal, Merlin went to find some fresh herbs and deliver a draught to Morgana, Gauis went to make the rest of the medicine for his patients, Cecilia cleaned the table and use her time to make a bit of Jam. She set up her small pot near the open fire and added in the wild blueberries in the pot with half of lemon juice, then some honey.

 **Merlin's P.o.v**

I thanked Gwen coming in to help Morgana with her dress. I don't want to think about what could've happen if she wasn't there on time.

I went back to tell Gauis that i finished delivering the medicine, to my surprise he wasn't there but Cecilia was. I saw her stirring the small pot on the wooden table it smelled so good, she was in her own world smiling and humming.

I felt content seeing her there, by my own clumsiness i knocked over one of the potted plants that Gauis kept near, the loud crash got her attention, i get so frantic in trying to clean it up, She blushed immediately and hid her face in her hands.

"A bit clumsy i see..." She playfully teased.

"I..well…" i stumbled in my own words, she didn't laugh at me, she stopped what she was doing and helped me clean.

After cleaning up the mess, Cecilia held out a small jar with a purple color inside.

"Here i finished making this for you, as promised a blueberry and blackcurrant jam." Cecilia pride fully said.

"Thanks, i don't know what to say." I replied i haven't had anyone make something for me except for what my mother made.

"You could try it and tell me what you think." Cecilia simply said

I opened the jar to try some right away, having it with some bread. I don't know if it was her mother's recipe or her natural talent in making delicious food, it was tasty not too sweet slightly tart.

"This is delicious." I said

"Really? You really like it?" she smiled "I was afraid you wouldn't like blueberry with blackcurrants.

"Yes, it's very good." I replied

"I'm glad you like it, i sometimes make different flavors of jam for myself, some of the villagers prefer the simple ones." Cecilia said

"I wish i could enjoy flavors like this everyday." I muttered under my breath watching her add the rest of the dark purple mixture into the jars sealing them up adding them into the basket.

"Well if you're ever in Asvanger, feel free to drop by." Cecilia said cleaning up. "I have a full stock of different jams that you will love."

"I'd like that." I said softly, smiling at her for some reason i felt comfortable around her.

"I better go and take a walk." Cecilia said "This will take time to cool off, so can you put the basket where my things are?" I nodded yes while enjoying the jam.

 **Third person's P.o.v.**

Before she exited, she looked back at him one last time before going out the door.

Merlin looked at the other jam jars on the basket, he raised his hand to grab another until Cecilia came back in.

"Don't touch my jam!" Cecilia scolded, then smiled. "You can have one more jar, just wait for it to cool down or you'll burn your mouth."

Now she was out to explore the castle a bit. She's never been inside the castle before it was big and spacious, many servants walked working on their daily tasks, a few cleaning the floors, another bringing in clean sheets.

Cecilia stopped in the hallway to look at the view, it took her breath away, Seeing the mountains and the lush green trees.

"Wow…" Cecilia whispered

"Beautiful isn't it?"

She turned around seeing a servant girl with blonde hair the same shade as wheat. She held a large basket full of different fruit.

"Ah, yes it is." Cecilia agreed. "The view is fantastic."

"I'm Claire. " the girl said

"I'm Cecilia." She said

"Are you staying to enjoy the feast tonight?" Claire asked

Cecilia had heard about the feast, earlier in her trip to the market she overheard that Lady Helen a wonderful singer will be performing tonight, she had heard a few stories of the woman's work.

"Yes, I've always wanted to hear Lady Helen sing." Cecilia confessed.

"Cecilia, can you do me a favor?" Claire asked "I know we only met but i have a lot to do for tonight's feast, can you deliver this to Lady Helen? It's from the king."

"Of course! I'd be happy to!" Cecilia said taking the basket off of Claire's hands.

"When you're there just do a bit of tidying up and see if she needs anything else, water, extra blankets anything, I'll be in the Kitchens." Claire informed and grinned at her, after telling Cecilia where to find Helen's room she thanked the brunette.

Cecilia held the basket nervously, she's going to meet with one of the king's favorite performers! She knocked on the door, seeing a youthful beautiful woman.

"Lady Helen..compliments from the king." Cecilia said with a small bow offering the basket.

"Come in." Helen said

Cecilia went inside and saw the large room, she placed the fruit on the table as Lady Helen sat down looking at the assortment.

Cecilia then went to work remembering what Claire told her to do. She picked up a few pieces of clothing from the floor.

"How sweet." She said "How will i ever repay him?"

"Just giving him a great performance is enough, I've heard a few stories in the market earlier..that you have a beautiful voice." Cecilia said "I'm really looking forward to it."

"So am i." Helen replied

Cecilia folded some of the clothes her eyes glanced at the mirror that was covered up with a blanket. She moved to clean one of the tables, her hand trembled that she spilled one of the silver cups onto herself.

"Ah!" Cecilia grabbed a rag to clean herself up, her hand pressed onto her dress carefully getting the ale out, she patted the belt to get any excess moisture out, her hand still on her belt trying to get a stain out that was near the sapphire jewel, she noticed that the jewel was dull she wondered why, it never turned dull before and it felt warm why was the jewel warm?

"I must get ready for the feast."

Cecilia turned around and froze instead of Lady Helen it's an old woman. Cecilia removed her hand from her belt , seeing Lady Helen in the same spot as where the old woman was.

'Huh? W..what?' Cecilia thought her heart beating fast. 'Am...am i seeing things?' she touched the sapphire again and saw what the woman really is.

"Are you alright?" Lady Helen asked full of concern.

"Y...yes..I..i just remembered that i have to go and help in the kitchens!" Cecilia said running out of the room, she went far towards Gauis place.

She wondered why did she see that? How? Was her mind playing tricks to her? Was that really Lady Helen? She's an old woman? Her hazel eyes widen, the belt is enchanted! She remembered the text that she read in the book written from her mother.

' _ **The Sapphire it dulls when fraud and treachery is discovered , it also protects the wearer from fever, poison, the plague , skin diseases, when this gem is next to the diamond it has great power in resisting black magic and ill-wishing. It makes the wearer aware of any illusions from enemies.'**_

'It makes me aware of any illusions….so does that mean that she isn't Lady Helen?!' Panic rushed in at this information she could go and tell the king but she doesn't have any proof to reveal that Lady Helen is not who she is. So what is she supposed to do? So many questions ran by her head, wishing for an answer.

"What should i do?" Cecilia whispered

 **Cecilia's P.o.v.**

I got scared, was that really what the belt showed me? It could be my eyes playing a trick, i want to believe that but deep down i know that it isn't true. I heard the story that happened yesterday, moments before i arrived the King ordered a man to be executed for practicing magic then an old woman claiming to be the mother threaten him that he'll feel the same pain as hers.

'Is...is she here to kill Arthur?' i thought 'Arthur may be a jerk but he doesn't deserve to die like that. What should i do?...maybe if she uses magic i could do something to stop her?' '

"Cecilia? Is that you?"

I turn to see Gwen, i tried to put on a smile and said hello to her, she asked me if i was going to the feast. I said yes but i needed to be a bit more presentable at the feast, that gave me an excuse to think of a plan. If that woman is planning something i should be ready just in case but at the same time i was scared.

Before the feast started i saw Arthur with his group of Knights doing silly stuff, i saw Lady Morgana dressed so gorgeous in that red silk dress.

"Wow..." I whispered in complete awe.

"Having fun?" A voice said

I turn my head seeing Merlin wearing a dark red shirt and brown pants. "A bit, I'm just nervous ." i said

"Nervous? About what?" Merlin asked

I took Merlin's hand dragging him into a small hallway, i looked around the room hoping that no one would hear us.

"Is something wrong? He asked his eyes full of concern.

"I...well..you'll think I'm crazy but Lady Helen is not who you think she is." I slowly said.

"What?"

"She's an..an old woman." I said Merlin chuckled.

"Cecilia, she's not that old." He replied.

"I didn't mean it like that!" I whispered harshly. "I mean she's an old woman! She's using magic to look young! Look i don't care if you believe me or not but i think she's going to hurt someone!"

Merlin gave me a serious look, he opened his mouth and closed it. After a minute he talked.

"How do you know all of this?" Merlin asked

Before i could answer his question ,The trumpets sounded, and we all stood up, taking our places for when Uther walked in.

"We have enjoyed, twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought to the Kingdom and myself, many pleasures. But few can compare to the honor of introducing Lady Helen, of Mora!" Uther announced.

We all clapped, but I kept my guard up in case if she does something as soon as the old woman started her song. Arthur and the rest of the nobles sat down, and she began to sing.

I felt fine for the first few minutes, but i could feel something in my belt being warm, the same warmth that alerted me about the old witch.

Around me, people were starting to succumb to the song, and fell asleep. Arthur looked like he was being affected too. I finally put my hands to my ears, and turn my head to look at Merlin who was doing the same thing as me.

I got scared, I'm afraid of using magic in front of someone i met. I was frantic until i saw something i didnt expect to see...Merlin has magic too. He used it to cut the chandelier from the ceiling that Lady Helen was standing under, and it came crashing to her head. She fell to the ground.

Merlin took his hands away from his ears, so I cautiously did the same. We looked around at everybody, and they seemed to start waking up. Merlin looked back at me, with a pleading look on his face. I smiled at him.

"I won't tell..." I whispered softly. He sighed in relief.

Uther stood up after pulling the cobwebs off of him, to see Lady Helen on the floor. Only, it wasn't Lady Helen anymore. It was the old woman from earlier , who was trying to avenge her son.

She used the rest of her strength to grab the knife off of the ground. I realized what she was about to do, and screamed, "No!"

But to my relief Merlin pulled Arthur out of the way. I sighed in relief that he wasn't hurt.

Uther and Arthur both turned to Merlin. "You saved my boy's life." Uther said, his face full of graciousness. "A debt must be repaid."

Merlin started to protest. "No, well..."

"No, don't be modest," Uther protested. "You will be rewarded."

"Honestly, you don't have to," Merlin continued.

"No, absolutely. This merits something special."

Merlin looked like he was actually considering it. "Well..."

"You will be given a position in the Royal Household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant," Uther stated.

I tried not to burst out laughing at the look on Arthur's face, i never thought he could make that face! "Father!" He argued.

Everybody started clapping, I joined in. I looked back at the boys, and saw that Merlin and Arthur looked at each other for a second, then looked away, both clearly disgusted. That's when I actually laughed, which Arthur heard. I quickly covered my mouth still giggling but by the glare on his face it's clear that he heard me, i didn't care may be some time together the boys will grow to be friends.

"Merlin you've earned another blueberry and blackcurrant jam." I said giggling.

After the feast, I was sitting in Merlin's bed, running a brush through my hair. I had already changed into my nightgown.

I heard a knock at the door, and turned my head. "Come in," I called out.

I saw Merlin walk in, holding a small vial of something. "This is for you," He said, putting it on the dresser. "Gaius said it's one of the draught to help your village, he's bottling the other ones."

I nodded to him. "Thank you for bringing it, after tonight you'll have your bed again."

I could tell that Merlin wanted to bring up the part about me seeing his magic, but he was too afraid to. I sighed, got up, ran to the door to check if the coast was clear, then shut the door.

I walked back towards Merlin. "I meant what I said I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Why not?" He asked, clearly confused. "If anyone finds out that you knew..."

"Merlin. I saw you save Arthur. I was there, remember?" I lightly tapped his head. "You saved someone's life, he may not know it how it really happen, but I do in return of gratitude i won't tell anyone your secret. You know….i...well..i." I didn't know how to tell him that I have magic too in fear I changed my mind changing the subject." Merlin, its getting late, we should go to sleep we have a long day. "

Merlin groaned then smiled. "Good night, Cecilia." Then he began to leave.

"Ceci, you can call me Ceci" I called after him.

Merlin paused at the door. "Good night...Ceci." he said, then he left to get extra blankets to sleep. I smiled to myself, I always wanted to meet someone like me, it's just sad that i have to leave tomorrow.

 **That's the end of this chapter! in the next one Cecilia journey's home with the remedy along with company, please leave a review and tell me what you guys think! if you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to Pm me! or if you cant just leave it in the review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! so My Oc will cast spells in a different language i decided that she'll say her spells in Latin, since i think it would suit her. in this chapter she's home to use the medicine to cure her village.**

Chapter 4

"We're almost there." Cecilia said her voice full of excitement, enduring a four day trip back to her village, ecstatic that the King let Gauis go with her, only so that the illness doesn't spread towards Camelot.

Arthur and two other knights went with Gauis and Cecilia, Merlin tagged along as well since he started working as Arthur's manservant. Before Arthur and Merlin left with Cecilia and Gauis Poor Merlin got stuck doing more work that he ever had to do polishing the prince's armor and a variety of boots , sharpening his sword, tending the horses, even being Arthur's practice dummy. Cecilia winced when Arthur came at him with the sword, he finally had a break only for him to be traveling with the group.

On their third day on the trip they made camp for the night, they saw that Cecilia was adding things in a pot, she told them that she found some wild greens such as stinging nettle, wild garlic and mustard greens, saying she was going to use it to make a hearty soup for them, adding in the greens and the last of the salted pork she had in the pot with a handful of barley, letting it cook near the open flame.

From what Merlin could tell the way that Cecilia cooked there was sudden calmness on how she makes it, even shushing the Knights up when they interrupt her when She's cooking, from her little leather pouch he saw tiny glass vials with something inside he asked her what those are.

"These are some spices, it was a gift from my friend her mother and father have a nice supply of salt and other spices. She was kind enough to give me some." Cecilia smiled looking at the small pouch of spices. She added in a few pinches of pepper and mace.

When she served their meal, they sat quietly enjoying the meal, Merlin thought that This was heaven, when he first came in the castle the head kitchen maid's cooking wasn't like Cecilia's food it's not that she's a horrible cook it's just that it's always missing something, Cecilia asked Merlin if he wanted seconds he said yes and he was going to eat every single bit of it.

When Cecilia went to fetch some water, Merlin overheard the Knights talk saying a woman who cooks like this is worth her weight in gold and jewels. They grew up wealthy with servants to cater to their every whim, but they said that none of it compared to when their mother's cooked for them on special occasions.

Leon had grabbed Arthur by the shoulders playfully shaking him while saying. "If you find a woman who cooks and her food soothes your soul marry her. Now, not in a while, right now. That's what my father always told me, maybe I should see if Cecilia is available. "

"As if any girl would want to marry you, She won't last a day with your snoring." Arthur joked letting out a light laugh.

After a full meal they fell asleep except for one of the Knights to be a lookout for anything suspicious.

Cecilia shivered and tucked herself into Merlin's side, hiding her face in his neck. Merlin's eyes snapped open seeing her shiver in the cold night even near the open fire it was still cold, Merlin felt fine but Cecilia being slightly smaller than him the cold was affecting her more.

He pulled his jacket off and wrapped it around her, she slowly stopped shivering. A pleasant smile formed across her lips enjoying a sudden burst of warmth. Ever since Merlin was small his mother had taught him to be kind to women, helping them in anything they need, to provide for them. He had helped other girls in the past but never gave them a last thought or seen them return his kindness, but with Cecilia it was different. There was something about her that made him want to help her more, she would see that and help him in return. Merlin went back to sleep until Morning.

"Where is your jacket?" She asked Her hand reached up feeling the piece of clothing.

"On you, you were shivering like a leaf last night. " Merlin whispered.

"Thank you." Cecilia whispered softly. "That's sweet of you."

After a quick meal and packing up they continued on their journey. They headed north crossing a bridge, passed a small clear river until finally reaching the village.

Upon entering the village Cecilia saw a few people doing their usual everyday routine some tend the animals, others fetching water , a few villagers stopped seeing the Knights of Camelot. With Cecilia's help she told the villagers that a physician is here to help them. Gauis immediately went to heal the children that were ill, going from house to house.

Cecilia swiftly ran home with the medicine on hand for her father, she smiled she has the medicine and her father will be well again!

She stopped in front of the door to her house, she bit her bottom lip knowing that she'll get an earful from her father but his health is more important.

Upon opening the door She saw her friend Leona there, before Cecilia left the village she had asked Leona to care for her father until she came back.

Both girls hugged tightly seeing each other again, Leona wore a pretty dark blue dress with small light blue ribbons around her waist.

"Leona, how are you? Is father here? How is he?" Cecilia asked she moved her head seeing a mess on the floor and piles of books across the table.

"Ceci..I'm fine but..your father...he.." Leona trailed off.

"What? What happened? Is he alright? " Cecilia asked panic rose as she ran to her father's bedroom to see it empty.

"Father?! Where are you?!" Cecilia called out.

"Ceci! He's not here! " Leona spoke up, Cecilia turned to her friend.

"Where is he?!" Cecilia asked

"I don't know...after you left he started feeling a little better, when he started to have energy to get out of bed he thought that you went to the forest instead of Camelot...he thought...that you left to go get a cure there." Leona said

"Why would he think I left into the woods?" Cecilia asked she shook her head, that wasn't normal.

"Well...remember the story of that witch that lives deep in the woods just north of our village?" Leona asked

"Yes, The witch that killed her beloved over a flower that said to cure any illness and regain her youth..but that story is just a child's tale to scare children away from entering the woods." Cecilia said

"The Story is real Ceci...he…" Leona stopped herself she glanced at the door and windows. She walked to check if anyone was near, after a few minutes Leona walked to a cupboard opening a drawer taking out a ruby red book "You're father kept reading this."

Cecilia took the book seeing intricate designs on the front. She opened it flipping a few pages and stopped at one page recognized the handwriting.

"Mother wrote this...but why was father reading this?" Cecilia muttered. She stopped at one page with a picture of a golden flower with white edges.

 ** _Rose of Sharonce it blooms on a cloudless night once every hundred years, once bloomed it secrets a golden nectar then wither away turning into seeds to be planted again repeating the cycle. After harvesting its golden nectar it can be used to cure any illness as well as healing someone from the brink of death. It's nectar can also be used to make a powerful potion to grant the drinker its youth back._**

'It's in mothers handwriting...so..he thought I went to get the flower?' Cecilia bit her bottom lip, closing the book.

"He left two days ago, I thought if I kept coming here he would return." Leona explained "I told my father about this he said that going deeper in the forest is a maze he drew in the map the multiple paths he might be in and he send some of his workers there to find him...none of them returned."

"I'm going to find him." Cecilia said she searched around the room getting some supplies together. "If no one found him then I will."

"You're not going alone." Leona said "I'll go with you."

"Leona, no if there's a witch in the woods it'll be dangerous for you." Cecilia replied her eyes full of worry She knows that Leona is very skillful wielding the sword but if it is a witch involve in this then she'll be defeated with magic. "My mother always told me Magic must defeat magic."

" I don't care you're not going alone, have you forgotten the promise?" Leona said taking out her sword. "I promised you when we were small that I would repay you, that you saved my life with your magic."

"And you did by not telling anyone about my magic."Cecilia said softly.

"No, that was a promise I did as your friend Ceci, another promise I made as a future Knight is to repay my debt to you." Leona said

There was no way of convincing Leona so Cecilia let her go with her along with her trusty hunting wolfdog Sam. Cecilia told her that they'll go to the forest at night when everyone is asleep. So Cecilia grabbed her bag to stay with Leona to make a plan on which area in the forest to find her father.

Barrick, Leona's father welcomed the Knights and the others into his home so that they can rest and relax for the next few days, Once Gauis gives them the news that everyone is cured they'll go back to Camelot.

Barrick recognized Arthur, he had met him once when Arthur was a small boy. He told him that his father and him were good friends years before Arthur was born, telling Arthur stories in his youth where he was in camelot as a sparring partner for Uther.

"Arthur, this is my daughter Leona." Barric introducing his daughter to the prince.

Arthur stood there seeing Leona, she wore a new change of clothes of a dark green dress, her hair in a french braid, she smiled softly and lightly bowed, Arthur took her hand placing a soft kiss.

"My prince." Leona said "How was your journey?"

"Long, tiring but..it's worth it." He smoothly said looking at Leona from head to toe.

"I hope that you'll find the living quarters to your liking." Leona said softly "Please relax, soon dinner will be ready."

 **Meanwhile with Cecilia**

Cecilia waited in one of the guests room that Leona let her stay in until they head off to the forest, she held the map of the land in her hand seeing the different paths in the forest.

"This is the map...now with this I should find my father." Cecilia muttered softly she placed the map on the small wooden table, lighting a small white candle. She opened her bag to take out a pendulum quartz crystal connected to a woven white string she held the string letting the jewel hover over the map.

'Let this work...I need to find my father.' Cecilia thought taking a deep breath clearing her mind before casting the spell.

" **Micantis Regia spirituum peto te caritas, praebueris focus tuus et claritatis. Duc ad patrem meum, et non invenietis: Redde quod et pacem mentis** " Cecilia chanted softly while moving the crystal over the map. ' **Guiding spirits I ask your charity,lend me your focus and me to my father I cannot find,Restore that and my peace of mind.'**

 **Merlin's P.o.v.**

After the meal I couldn't find Cecilia, when we got here I helped Gauis with so many patients that I lost track of her. She told me of all the things i should try before I go back to Camelot, Cecilia told me about a waterfall west from the forest that at the right time in the day you would see a rainbow. I also met her friend Leona she seemed like a nice girl , she was too busy talking with Arthur and the other Knights.

I explored the home for a bit, I know that Cecilia is here somewhere I saw her earlier here helping in the kitchen after that I haven't seen her maybe i'll find her around here. On my way to one of the rooms I heard a few of the maids saying she can hardly wait to have more fruit jam that Cecilia makes for them, apparently she makes a few big jars of jam for them to last a few weeks in the household. I was lucky enough to have some before we left, Cecilia even told me that she'll give me a few to take back, I still wondered on how she knew about that witch in disguise a week ago I haven't had the chance to ask her about it. I wandered at the end of the hallway to the last room, the door was barely open. I glanced at it seeing someone inside.

 **Third person's P.o.v.**

Cecilia let the crystal over to the map seeing it move rapidly at one of the forests path then she heard the door creak, in a panic she dropped the crystal and turned hoping that the person didn't see her use magic. The person was Merlin he gave her a friendly smile.

"Oh...you scared me…" She said

"S..sorry, I was looking for you." Merlin said his eyes shifted to the table behind her seeing a white candle and a map.

"So what's wrong? " Cecilia asked

"What are you doing?" He asked

"I'm just cleaning up a bit." she answered

"What's that on the table there?" He asked taking a step closer to her , panic creeped up she glanced at the nearby potted plant near the door, she tilted her head using her magic to knock the potted plant over.

A crackling sound was heard Merlin turned around seeing the pot destroyed on the floor.

"Oh no!" She feint running to clean up the mess.

"Let me help you with that." Merlin offered kneeling down.

"Thank you." Cecilia spoke she glanced at the map on the table, she tilted her head the map magically folded itself up in half.

"Cecilia I mean...Ceci. Are you feeling alright?" Merlin asked while picking up the last of the cracked clay pot.

"I am, I'm just excited to see if the children are better." Cecilia truthfully said when she got back she was worried about the children, some children at that age have little chance at surviving illnesses. 'And worried about my father….is he alright? Did he eat? I'll need to pack some food for him.'

Merlin glanced at Cecilia and felt that something is bothering her but didn't want to push her about so he left it alone, when he finished helping her clean he looked at the table seeing the map now folded up he raised an eyebrow. 'Strange...I could've sworn that map was open.' He thought glancing at Cecilia. 'Is...Cecilia a..witch? No, she would've told me..no but..' Merlin looked at Cecilia who was sweeping the dirt from the floor.

Nightfall quickly came Cecilia and Leona sneaked out of Leona's room Cecilia had with her side bag wearing a dark green hood while Leona wore a dark red hood and her sword tucked away on her side attached to her belt. On their way to the door they hid seeing two guards there standing guard at the door. Cecilia waved her hand casting a non verbal sleeping spell on them so they could leave quietly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Cecilia asked her one more time, Leona petted her wolfdog Sam, Sam whimpered lightly

"Ceci, I'm going with you." Leona replied in a low whisper. "I think someone is following us."

"Huh? What do you-" before Cecilia could finish her sentence Leona grabbed Cecilia's hand and ran.

"Sam smelled him following us when we left my room." Leona explained The two girls and their furry companion ran, Leona opened one of the doors in a room to hide.

'Who's following us? Who?' Cecilia thought she held her breath hearing the light footsteps.

 **That's the end of this chapter! Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think any comments or suggestions are welcomed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! so in this chapter Cecilia and Leona go in the forest!**

Chapter 5

Cecilia froze in her hiding spot with Leona, the footsteps became louder and louder, Cecilia's eyes locked with Leona's, Leona pressed her finger on her lips telling her to be quiet.

It was too dark to see who the person was, the person passed them, stopping in his tracks. Leona took her chance and hit the person in the back of his head with the hilt of her sword, knocking him out cold.

Cecilia took a few steps to see the person that followed them, It was Merlin. Panic rushed she knell over him, full of worry she checked if he was bleeding luckily he wasn't.

"Its Merlin! You didn't have to hit him like that!" Cecilia whispered harshly .

"Ceci, he followed us! It had to be done." Leona replied without any hint of regret. "Help me hide him, if any guards see him like this its bound to stir trouble."

Cecilia felt really bad, they carried Merlin's unconscious body near one of the supply closets. Cecilia looked back at Merlin, she covered him with a large blanket making sure that he's somewhat comfortable.

"I'm really sorry…"She whispered she softly muttered a spell waving her hand around him seeing a soft white haze around him.

Leona closed the door and raised an eyebrow to the young witch. "What did you do to him?" She whispered.

"Its a spell for him to sleep peacefully without any nightmares, he'll be refreshed in the morning." Cecilia muttered

"Why?" Leona asked

"He's a friend i made when I was in Camelot, He's also Arthur's manservant." Cecilia replied "He started working a week ago so He hasn't had a full night's rest."

"With a job like that I'm surprised he still stuck around." Leona said shaking her head."I swear that prince talks and talks, such a big ego."

"Arthur is a bit of a jerk." Cecilia admitted glancing at the sleeping warlock still feeling guilty leaving him there. "We better go.."

They traveled as fast as Cecilia and Leona were able, with Leona's animal companion beside them. The forest was large and thick no villager dared to venture deeper in, most just put warning signs around the area, others just picked whichever food was available there such as apples, Peaches, bushes of different wild berries and other edible greens. Cecilia remembered the times she only came here just for the fruit or greens, she never went deeper in.

The moon shone brightly at the seemingly peaceful night. Cecilia hasn't spoken a word when they stepped into the forest, Leona under her red hood she wore her armor, her hand on her sword at all times , keeping her guard up.

'It feels as if we were walking forever…' Leona thought

'We should be close...I feel the quartz crystal warm, that means that father is near.' Cecilia thought holding the quartz in her hand seeing it point north.

' _ **Go... back! G..get out!'**_

Cecilia froze , Leona glanced at Cecilia raising an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" Leona whispered

"Leo...did you say something a moment ago?" Cecilia asked

' _ **Get out! Get out!'**_

"I didn't say anything." Leona replied "Are you okay?" Leona walked ahead through the thick bushes, Cecilia looked around her surroundings. She knows she heard a voice..but Leona didn't hear anything, she heard the voice echoing in the forest.

' **Get out! It's a trap!'**

"Ahhh!"

Cecilia ran to where her friend was, she gasped seeing Leona trapped in a ring of quicksand.

"Don't come any closer! Just find something to help me out of here!" Leona yelled out.

' **Near the right tree! There's a vine grab it!'**

Cecilia glanced around looking for anything to use, hearing the voice again she looked at the right tree and there was a vine, she decided to trust in that mysterious voice. She used the small dagger she kept on her to cut a long vine, tossing one end to Leona pulling her out of danger.

"I..i never knew about this.." Leona said catching her breath.

"Me either, are you alright?" Cecilia asked

Leona nodded her head, Cecilia looked around the forest, the trees blocking the night sky both women decided to take a short break. Cecilia explained to Leona about the strange voice warning them of the danger.

"I know I'm not crazy.."Cecilia said

"Could it be because you have magic?" Leona spoke softly. "That could be why you heard it speak and i couldn't hear it."

"I don't have that type of power to talk to..whoever is warning us...unless.." She glanced at her belt.

"Unless?" Leona repeated

Cecilia took out her small book flipping the pages, muttering softly shaking her head until she stopped and one paragraph, she read it out loud to her friend.

 _ **Labradorite - It enhances the mental and intuitive abilities of telepathy, assists in communication with higher guides and spirits, It provides an ease in moving between the spirit world and permits a safe and grounded return to the world of the living. Only use to communicate with those that don't have evil intentions or evil in their hearts.**_

"This is why i can hear this voice!" Cecilia concluded

"So...is this voice here right now? If it tried to warn us it must mean it doesn't have evil in it's heart." Leona replied

"I'll see…" Cecilia said she placed two fingers onto the stone taking a deep breath, she felt the gem warm and feeling at peace. She opened her green eyes to see a small hazy white orb.

' _ **Get out of here!'**_

"Why should we leave?" Cecilia asked curiously looking at the orb.

' _ **You...you can hear me?! '**_

"Yes, i can." Cecilia replied

' _ **You two have to leave now! Before it's too late!'**_

"I can't i have to go and find my father." Cecilia said "He's around here somewhere, so i can't leave without him."

After a long pause of silent the white orb spoke.

' _ **I tried to warn so many….so many died in her hands…one man escaped the quicksand, i haven't seen him in awhile..now you two..'**_

"The man...was he tall? With dark hair?" Cecilia asked

' _ **I do not know if it's the same man but he wore a white fur.'**_

"White fur? My father always wears white fur! Please If you help us we can stop another death...please help us..i can't bear to lose him..." Cecilia pleaded to the translucent orb.

The white orb floated away Cecilia and Leona tread carefully. Cecilia gripped her friend's hand for support, they headed deeper in the forest, it was almost completely dark, very little light could be seen through the trees. The young witch looked ahead, where they are now is dark, damp and….it smelled of something rotten. Cecilia never smelled something so foul in her life, she bared it and kept going. The white hazy orb vanished right before their eyes, Leona moved a few of the old vines and bushes to see a old hut. The roof made of hay , the walls from stone Leona glanced at Cecilia who held her quartz crystal was glowing softly..

"It's there...the crystal is telling me that father is there!" Cecilia replied.

"We should tread carefully...after that quicksand i don't want to risk it." Leona cautiously said "That place doesn't have a tree in sight so be careful."

Very slowly and cautiously they entered the home a few candles are lot for a clear view inside, Cecilia's eyes wandered she saw a shelf with old dusty bottles, an old tattered tablecloth on the wooden table, a few flints to start fires, an a few old books on a small shelf she reached to take one out and opened it skimming through it.

'This is a magic book…..so this must be the witches home..so...where is she?' Cecilia thought closing the book.

Leona looked around the room for a minute then eyed at the door, she walked towards it and opened it a soft gasp escaped her lips.

"Ceci, look at this!" Leona exclaimed

Cecilia looked at what her friend and discovered a small opened chest full of silver and gold coins along with a silver dagger, a few small jewels and bracelets, a white fur shawl. Cecilia ran to the piece of fur inspecting it closely, she gasped.

"This is his! It's my fathers!" Cecilia exclaimed she looked around nervously. "But where is he?!"

"Ceci! Calm down! We will find him." Leona softly said trying to calm her friend down.

'He's here...but where?!' Cecilia thought she gripped the long quartz crystal letting it fall to the floor seeing it pointing north glowing brightly. "He's there...and the quartz says we're extremely close."

They left the old house , they walked and walked now where they are is dark, and full of silence , cobwebs covered the dead tree stumps, the air was thick with the smell of decay.

Before the two women was an opening wall of thick vines, one figure groaned being wrapped around an old tree with vines.

Tears formed in Cecilia's eyes she found her father.

 **So please! leave a review and tell me what you guys think! any ideas or suggestions feel free to leave it in the review or pm me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! In this chapter will have a fight scene and some magic from Cecilia.**

Chapter 6

"Father!" Cecilia cried out, her father tied up to the old tree long thick vines wrapped around his body, Sam started sniffing around the vines and whined.

"Is he alright?" Leona asked worriedly.

"He's still breathing...oh father.." Cecilia choked out trying to hold back her tears, she took out her dagger and started to cut the vines setting her father free.

Cecilia got a good look at her fathers state, he was sickly pale, shivering from the cold night.

"Ceci." Leona spoke in a low voice. "We better go before-"

"Thieves!"

Cecilia and Leona turned their heads to see an older woman dressed in black rags, her hair grey and damp. Leona stood up straight taking a defensive stance, Sam growled.

"We are not thieves, we are only here to help this man." Leona called out. "Who are you?"

"I am Fira and this is my home, you are trespassers! " Fira said

Cecilia felt her father's hand squeezing her. Her eyes glanced at him as he tried to talk.

"A...witch...she.." He muttered out before passing out.

"Father!" Cecilia exclaimed. "We are not trespassers, we didn't take anything! We'll leave now,He's my father he's ill!"

"He's a thief! He tried to steal my treasure! Others tried and failed. No one else can have them Because it's my treasure! My precious flowers!" Fira exclaimed glaring at the group.

No matter what they said it wont changed Fira's mind, the other option they have was to run as fast as they could. But before they could do that they heard Fira speak in an old language, fire burts around them surrounded Cecilia,Leona, her pet dog Sam and Cecilia's father in a ring of intense fire, Sam barks wildly.

"Ceci, maybe if we-" Leona spoke but was interrupted by Cecilia.

"Don't go closer to the fire, the closer you are to it the flames will grow stronger." Cecilia warned. She gently placed her father to the ground away from the flames, she stood up.

" **Extintus in flamma!"** Cecilia said waving her hand steam blasted extinguishing the fire around them. From that mist Sam ran off into the bushes whimpering slightly.

'Poor Sam...he got scared by the flames.' Cecilia thought

"My trespasser is a witch." Fira said 'And she even knew how to counter my fire boundary spell at that age it must mean she's a gifted one but no matter she or anyone will not have my treasure.'

"Ceci, let's go!" Leona said already carrying Cecilia's father on her back, no one could tell that Leona is strong despite by her fragile appearance from all of her training had made her strong to carry a man twice her weight.

But they didn't run they found themselves unable to move, they tried with all their might but they couldn't move a single muscle. Cecilia knew what it meant, the witch Fira had cast a paralysis spell on them, the young witched glared at the old woman.

"I see...even you know this spell?" Fira asked

"Yes..I know it." Cecilia said

"Now...to make you three pay for trespassing! For trying to steal my treasure!" Fira hissed

Then Leona spoke up getting Fira's attention.

"Why do you want to keep your treasure safe?" She asked while struggling against the spell.

Fira hesitated until she turned her head towards the ground. "I must protect them...the rose of sharance...these are not normal flowers, they saved me from dying, letting me live..i knew that I had to take care of them to keep living, day after day I tended them kept them away from any danger..knowing that their nectar will make me whole again."

"But you weren't alone, were you?" Leona demanded

Cecilia felt her belt warm it slowly spread through her body. She glanced at her hand slightly moving her fingertips, somehow one of the gems activated and undid Fira's spell , Cecilia stood still trying to plan carefully on her next move. She listened to the conversation.

"Fira, what happened to your beloved?" Leona demanded

The old witch's head jerked aside as if Leona did a direct blow.

"My...my...beloved..he knew if I didn't have the flower i would die...he ran towards them with a torch..and…" Fira muttered

"You killed him didn't you Fira?!" Leona demanded

Fira's voice grew to a loud high whine. "I had to! He knew if I didn't have the flowers I could die!" She lowered her head mumbling to herself. " I stopped him from burning my flowers...by the time that I realized what i had done his blood spilled onto the flowers. I had manage to gather some nectar but it wasn't enough to make the potion...so i tended the flowers waiting for them to bloom again."

' **Her soul is tainted...you must free her from her madness..'**

"What?" Cecilia whispered softly hearing a faint feminine voice.

' **Free her...she is trapped...the flowers do save you but...you must have a clear conscious and no evil in your heart to drink them…if you're heart isn't pure then you'll descend into madness..you must free her by cleansing her spirit..'**

"Now Die thieves!" Fira exclaimed lunging at Cecilia with a silver dagger, Cecilia swiftly ran dodging the attack. "You can walk?! But how?"

"My magic is far stronger than yours Fira." Cecilia declared.

Fira cackled grinning while holding another dagger. "Then let's see if your magic can save your friend!" She hissed. In a blink of the eye Cecilia gasped seeing a paralyzed Leona hit with the dagger to her chest.

"C..ceci.." Leona muttered a pool of blood formed around the dagger, crimson red streaks trailed down her clothes.

"Leo!" Cecilia shouted in horror, she ran towards her friend, she saw fear in Leona's eyes pulling the dagger out of her friend using her hood to press against the wound. "It'll be okay! Stay with me!"

"You'll join her as well!" Fira exclaimed

Cecilia glared at the old witch, she stared at her friend who was fighting for her life, Fira started to chant a spell but was interrupted by Sam sneaking up from behind to bite the witch on her leg. In between that struggle Cecilia heard the feminine voice again.

' **My child….use these words to stop her! You must stop her now!'**

Fira manage to blast Sam, the wolfdog flew and landed on the hard tree trunk a loud painful howl was heard, she turned her attention to the young witch. Cecilia stared at the old woman and repeated the words that the mysterious spirit told her.

"Ut tibi eam: sana animam voco, sana animam eius de corruptione, obsecro, sana eam nunc tantum relinquere puritatis!" Cecilia repeated the spell a white light blinded Fira, the white light in an instant spread on her body as she screamed in pain. **(Cleanse her soul I call to thee, Cleanse her soul of corruption please, Cleanse it now leave only purity.)**

The young women closed their eyes as the light was too intense , as it died down they saw a pile of ashes on forest floor.

' **This spell cleanses the soul its used to purify the body and mind sadly her body had wilted away long ago..only her will to see the flowers bloom kept her going...hopefully now she may rest in peace..'** The feminine voice echoed

"C..ceci..look..." Leona coughed out some blood, pointing her finger at the small flowers blooming.

"The flowers! Please hold on Leo!" Cecilia panicked running into the hut to grab a bowl , she saw the flowers bloom glowing white and gold slowly dripping a pale gold liquid into the bowl, gathering about a handful of it.

"This will help you.." Cecilia whispered placing the bowl onto Leona's lips, seeing her drink the nectar.

' **The nectar will heal anyone from the brink of death...your friend will be alright…..'**

Cecilia saw the color back in Leona's face no longer white, the wound on her chest is slowly but surely healing thanks the the flowers. "Thank you…"Cecilia said full of gratitude to the spirit. Sam appeared limping from an injured paw sniffing at Leona, whimpering and lightly licking her owner's hand.

"Sam…" Leona croaked lightly petting her dog, Cecilia grinned hugging her friend tightly that she started sobbing she muttered under her breath apologizing repeatedly for putting her best friend in danger.

"Ceci, look."Leona said softly.

The young witch turned her head seeing a small white orb floating then shifts into a human form of a young man his dark raven hair and striking blue eyes, a strong gust of wind blew the ashes to reveal a sobbing young dark haired woman wearing a gray dress on her knees crying.

' **Fira…'** the man said the ghost woman looked up at him still crying.

' **Peter….i can't look at you..not after what I did..'** Fira said

' **Fira..love, it wasn't your fault..'**

' **Yes its my fault! My fault that we couldn't be together to have children, grow old together...you should have left me there so that you would still be alive have a life with another woman...'** Fira exclaimed in between sobs.

' **It wouldn't be a life without you...i want to be with the woman i love and that is you.'**

' **Really? After all this time?'** Fira asked

' **Yes, Always..'** Peter replied holding Fira's hand pulling her up placing a kiss on her lips.

"That's so romantic…" Cecilia whispered

Fira turns her head towards the small group.

' **I know words won't be enough to what horrible things I did to you or anyone…but please know that I'm truly sorry for the pain that I caused you...please take what you need in my hut use it however you like sell the items, keep them even burn them..I don't need them for where I'm going.'** Fira said taking Peter's hand.

When the first light of dawn hits the forest , The two spirits vanished in front of their eyes, Cecilia saw a few of the flowers blooming taking out a small empty glass vial running towards the flower gathering enough nectar to fill the vial with the pale golden nectar inside the vial.

"That will come in handy." Leona said carefully sitting up.

Cecilia held the vial. "It might, if not it's a nice souvenir." She said

After an hour of resting Leona already felt better and giving Cecilia's father the medicine from Gauis, the two women went back in the old hut, Cecilia went through and found a few salvageable books on using herbs as a natural medicine and one magic book. Leona had found a pretty silver dagger , the two made a decision on the small chest with silver and gold coins, taking it back with them to give a few coins to each family in the village.

When they got back from the village it was still too early for anyone to wake up, moving quickly Cecilia with Leona's help she had manage put her father to bed so that he could rest some more, leaving the books in her hidden compartment under the floorboards in her small room.

It took them minutes to go to Leona's home to quickly bathe and change out of their clothes. Cecilia wearing a pale brown dress with a cream colored sleeveless tunic , while Leona wore a light blue long sleeve dress.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Cecilia asked

"Ceci, for the fifth time I'm okay, that flower really did wonders." Leona replied "So now that your father is back, we can relax and I can enjoy that peach jam. " Leona said

"I'll go get it for you, where is it?" Cecilia asked

"Down the hall go left you'll see the kitchen in the second pantry closet." Leona answered

"I'll be back in a bit." Cecilia said closing the door as she walked she couldn't shake off a feeling. 'Why do i feel like I'm forgetting something?' She thought

She made her way towards the kitchen but stopped halfway seeing Arthur.

"Hey..Cecilia? Where's Merlin? I've been looking for him all morning." The prince asked

Cecilia shrugged her shoulders unable to come up with an answer. Suddenly they heard a loud sound of something hitting the pantry closet door. Arthur looked at Cecilia then at the door, he opened the door seeing Merlin lazily waking up.

Arthur shook his head as Merlin bolted up looking at his own surroundings, clearly confused.

"Don't say anything it's clear to me that you went to the tavern last night. " Arthur concluded keeping a stern look. "Merlin just go tend the horses and polish my armor."

"But i-"

Arthur interrupted him not wanting another word from him. "You have a lot to do today and i don't want you inconveniencing these people for treating us as their guest." He said

Merlin glared at Arthur and stormed out while Arthur let out a sigh. Cecilia felt even more guilt for Merlin being punished, she went in the pantry to grab a two jars of jam.

"I better go take these to Leona then."Cecilia said

"Are you the one that made these?" Arthur asking his finger pointing at the supply of jam and preserved fruits.

"Yes, i made all of them." Cecilia answered "Why do you asked?"

"Barrick offered some at dinner it was nice, better than what the kitchen maids make." Arthur replied staring at the jam. "It's a shame that i can't take some.."

Cecilia stared at the prince, raising an eyebrow at him catching on his hint.

"Do you want some?" She asked

"Well since you offered." Arthur said going in the pantry closet asking Cecilia on the variety of flavors, taking four jam jars. "Well..i better go and see we have much to talk."

Cecilia held the jam jar a small smile crept up her face having an idea on how to apologize to the young warlock.

* * *

"He's an idiot." Merlin cursed under his breath irritated at what the blonde prince said. "I wasn't anywhere near the tavern, i don't even know if there is one here."

Merlin polished the prince's armor in his guest room trying to recollect on what happened last night and how he ended up in the closet. He remembered seeing someone in a robe which was suspicious, he remembered chasing the robe figure then..nothing. He heard a soft knock on the door telling the person that its opened seeing that its Cecilia holding a large basket.

"Merlin, are you hungry?" Cecilia asked

'After the commotion i didn't have any breakfast..' He thought

"I am a bit hungry." Merlin replied

She closed the door behind her placing the basket on the small table. "I helped myself in the kitchen so eat as much as you want." She said removing the blue cloth revealing a small bounty of food a whole loaf of bread, fresh fruit, some cheeses and jam.

"Thank you.." He said helping himself to a slice of wheat bread and cheese.

"How do you feel?" She asked

"Fine..i guess.." He muttered taking a spoon from the basket using it to put a dollop of jam in the bread.

"You don't look fine, i mean you are fine but that's not what i mean i just…" she stopped talking already feeling embarrassed at her rambling, Merlin let out a soft chuckle seeing the girl act different than what he's used to seeing. "What im trying to say is that..well...I'm sorry.."

* * *

"Sorry? For what?" He curiously asked looking at the brunette.

"Cecilia where are you taking me?" Merlin asked, first Cecilia apologized and then dragged him out saying that He'll soon see that made him even more curious.

"We're almost there..just wait a little longer please Merlin." Cecilia replied walking ahead. "It's easier to show you."

"Show me what?" He asked

"You'll see when we're there." Cecilia answered

'See what? First she apologizes then drags me out? For what? I don't understand.' He thought suspiciously eying the girl until she stopped.

"Here we are, this is one of my favorite spots. Hardly anyone in the village go here." Cecilia said showing Merlin the small lake around the body of water was surrounded by different colored flowers.

"Why are we here?" He asked looking around the scenery.

"Just...watch." Cecilia said softly.

The young witch looked around making sure that no one was around taking a deep breath looking straight at Merlin's eyes.

" **Ventus flores spargere** (Flowers scatter with the wind.)" Cecilia muttered softly.

A gentle gust of wind whirled around the small lake, the petals of the flowers being carried by the wind moving and surrounded them. Merlin looked around seeing the different flower petals around them then the winds shifted carrying the petals across the lake. Cecilia saw a look of surprise, shock and confuse in Merlin's eyes but it quickly changed to one of awe and happy seeing the numerous flower petals on the lake's surface.

"You're a witch?!...why didn't you tell me?" Merlin asked taking a few steps closer to her, very close that they were face to face.

"Like you, i was afraid...my father doesn't have magic but my mother did, she wanted to teach me before she could she died so I only know from learning through the book she had." Cecilia explained. "The only other person that knows is my friend Leona..and now you, since you trusted me with your secret i can trust you with mine."

The young witch and Warlock stayed by the lake and talked, they talked about anything they can think off Cecilia even told him of her adventure last night even at the part of how Merlin got in the pantry, Merlin forgave her saying that he would do the same if he was in that Situation. Hours went by the two didn't realize that the sun started to set, Merlin escorted Cecilia back to her home, they both stood at her front door.

"So..tomorrow is your last day here?" Cecilia asked

"Yes tomorrow afternoon, Gauis already checked everyone except your father. First thing in the morning he'll stop by to see how's he doing." Merlin replied.

Cecilia nodded her head slowly while Merlin continued to stare at her, Now he knows that she has magic like him. She doesn't have anyone to teach her.

"Ceci...would you..would you like to go back with me to Camelot? Gauis can teach you, he has more books about any kind of medicine and other types of magic, he's teaching me and-" He was quickly cut off the door swiftly opened, Cecilia's father Audric he was not happy, he glared at Merlin.

"No! I will not have my daughter go there!" Audric angrily said

'Merlin is right, Gauis does have a lot of wisdom and from what Mother wrote he is someone that you could trust and learn from.' Cecilia thought.

"Father, Merlin is right i want to-" Cecilia started but was quickly cut off.

"I won't allow you! Not after what you're mother and i went through!" Audric exclaimed he then started to cough he was still sickly pale.

"Father! I told you need to rest." She said trying to help her father, Merlin took a step to help too but Audric didn't want his help.

Cecilia got worried and went towards her father taking him back inside She took one last look at Merlin.

"I'm sorry...Just go before things get worse.." She whispered closing the door.

 **That's the end of this chapter! Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think! Any questions or ideas Pm me! I'm opened to suggestions!**


	7. Author's note

**Hi guys! Sorry i haven't been updating lately i've been having a bit of writer's block and some stuff have been happening in my house but i'm still going to continue this story. If You guys have any ideas or suggestions feel free to Pm me or leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Father...i-"

"No, Cecilia. " he said "I'm not letting you go, Camelot is a danger to you, i don't know how they knew of this illness.."

Cecilia pressed her lips together and started to speak telling her father that she went to Camelot asking for help..and boy did her father get upset.

"What?! You went there?! You would've been killed if they saw you using magic!" He angrily exclaimed

" If i didn't go you would've died!" Cecilia snapped. "You know mother was the only one in the village healing people, when she died... i did my best but i need to learn more so that this doesn't happen again." Cecilia said "That's why Merlin asked me if i want to go with him to Camelot-"

"That boy? You're going to risk your life going to Camelot with that Idiot?!"

"He's not an idiot! He's like me, he has magic and he's nice! I'm not a feeble little girl anymore, i can make my own decisions of how i want to live my life! Why can't you understand how i feel?!" Cecilia snapped "If you're so worried about me using any magic then here!" She took off the leather belt that has the little gems slamming it to the table, she ran to her room leaving her father speechless.

'Why? Why can't he understand how i feel? I know he's worried about me...but..i want to go...i want to learn and grow..why can't he see that?' Cecilia thought angrily. 'If only mother was alive...then things would be different…'

"Mom…i wish you were here with us."Cecilia whispered softly, glancing out the small window of her room. She sobbed, she met another person just like her.

* * *

Audric stood there in the room he couldn't believe his daughter raised her voice at him. He stared at the magic belt on the wooden table. 'I want what's best for her...why can't she understand.' He thought, he picked up the belt for a second a jewel gleamed.

'My Love, You have to let her grow up..' A voice whispered Audric froze for a second he turned around but no one was in sight, he heard the voice speak again. 'She's grown so much and she's capable of so much more..i know I was with you in that forest...Please...let her go with them….' A very small pale glowing ball of light floated taking the shape of Fay, Audric's late wife.

She smiled lovingly at her husband Audric just stared in awe, raising her pale ghostly hand trying to touch her husband's cheek but sadly it phase through him.

'Cecilia has a gift...she wants to learn and grow..' She said

" She's staying here." Audric replied "You left her many books, she can learn here. She has no reason to go."

Fay shook her head. 'Our daughter is special, if she stays her she'll feel like a bird trapped in a cage...you have to let her go for her to learn and grow, let her find a purpose in her gift. Trust our daughter in finding the right path for herself..'

Audric bit his bottom lip. "I...i don't want to lose our daughter…" he said softly. "I'm scared of what will happen to her.."

'Me too...' Fay replied 'But she wont be alone..she already met someone with the same burden as her, she's of age to make her own choice...please Audric...please understand Love.'

The couple looked at each other Fay leaned in to kiss her husband, Audric felt a sensation in his lips as her spirit disappeared. He silently sob trying to hold back his tears.

The next day was the day of the knights, Gaius and Merlin will make the trip back to Camelot. Cecilia picked out a few different flavored jam placing them in the basket for Merlin and the rest of the group, She didn't say a word to her father. She held the basket tightly before she could go and see them off her father called out to her.

Cecilia turned her head she noticed her Father had dark circles and slightly red eyes signs that he didn't sleep well last night, he placed the leather belt with the small crystals in his daughters hands.

"Father whats wrong?" She worriedly asked. Audric shook his head he hugged his daughter tightly. Cecilia return his embrace feeling him shake a bit.

"I lost your mother….i don't want to lose you too..." Audric mumbled. "But...if going to Camelot will help you learn to control your magic..to find a purpose in this gift .then go...if you ever need me i'll be there...no matter what."

* * *

Outside of the village, The knights were saying goodbye to Leona's father, Leona hugged Cecilia tightly sad that her friend is leaving.

"Please be careful." Leona said

"I will." Cecilia said

"I'll be checking up on you once in awhile alright?" Leona said smiling at her friend.

"Ceci, are you ready?" Merlin asked

"Yes, i am." Cecilia said having her bag packed, Leona looked at Merlin for a second, Cecilia saw her friend going to him. She couldn't make out what Leona said to him but it made Merlin a little nervous. 'What did she say to him?' Cecilia thought.

"Take care Ceci! Bye Merlin!" Leona cheerfully said she stopped when she saw Arthur smiling at her. Leona shuddered a bit, she really doesn't like the prince's attitude. She gave Arthur a friendly smile minding her manners towards the prince.

"I do hope to see you again, My lady." Arthur said softly. "Maybe in the next tournament."

"A tournament?" Leona repeated

" Camelot is hosting an annual Tournament in two weeks, and knights from throughout the land will compete for its coveted title..i'll be participating in it." Arthur explained "You're Father mentioned that he'll sign up someone to participate."

Leona glanced at her father for a second then back at the prince.

"I'm sure whichever Knight my father chooses to represent our village will put up a good fight." Leona said

"We'll see, i've been training a lot." Arthur smoothly said

'This guy is thinking he's better than everyone…' Leona stopped herself she nodded slightly. 'We'll see about that Arthur.'

After saying their goodbyes the group left making their way back to Camelot.

 **Cecilia's P.o.v.**

Once our trip ended were back safely to Camelot, Gaius manage to accommodate me with a room for myself I was fine with it so now i got myself in a little routine, id wake up before dawn to pick some fruit and other things to make breakfast for me, Merlin and Gaius. Along with making Jam to sell and have a small supply in my room for winter. I'd even find time to learn a few things from Gaius.

I took my usual path in the forest to forage for fruit i try not to pick all the fruit from the same spot multiple times unless if its an abundance growing wild id take more if not i take enough for a small supply.

I smiled finding a tree full of crab apples, i looked around for a second making sure no one was here, i muttered a spell that made the tree shake letting the apples fall to the ground.

I picked all the apples off the ground filling my basket, i made my way through the training grounds. There i noticed Merlin putting on his armour. I let put a sigh with the tournament getting closer Arthur has been using Merlin as a training dummy non stop. Poor Merlin would even ask me for more of my herbal ointments to help with the aches and pain caused by Arthur.

"Ready?" Arthur asked, clearly amused with the fact that Merlin couldn't even hold a sword.

"Would it make any difference if I said no?" Merlin asked.

"Not really," Arthur said, swinging the sword. I shook my head. If Leona saw this she'd teach Arthur a lesson, I was surprised that Leona did not snap at him...maybe since he's a prince she had to bite her tongue and not tell him off. Then again It wouldn't hurt Arthur to have a little humility.

"Body," Arthur said, swinging at Merlin's body, which he clumsily tried to block. "Shield. Body. Shield. Head," Arthur said.

"Head?" Merlin asked worriedly, and the sword swung against his helmet. I felt bad for the poor boy, knowing how much pain he'd be in.

Arthur chuckled. "Come on Merlin you're not even trying." And he swung his sword to hit Merlin in his backside.

Arthur repeatedly swung the sword at Merlin, but stopped for a second when he saw me.

"Well look who's here." Arthur said

"Hi." I said "Maybe...you should give Merlin a break? "

"He's fine, he lasted longer than my other servants they usually go down after one blow." Arthur replied glancing at my basket full of apples, i knew that look so i handed him an apple. I went to check on Merlin to see if he was okay.

"Are you okay?" I asked him he was laying on the ground trying to catch his breath.

Merlin looked at me then tapped his head a few times. "Do you hear clanging?" He asked

'Poor Merlin…' i thought setting the basket next to me i lightly touched his head my fingers lightly rubbing his forehead. "This should help." I said Merlin smiled slightly relieved.

"I think it already is." Merlin replied.

"Will you two lovebirds stop? " Arthur grudgingly said, Arthur's comment made me blush i stopped retreating away.

"Can I go back to training? I have a tournament to win." Arthur said

I gave him an annoyed look for a second then turned my attention to Merlin. "I'll see you later Merlin, i'm going to get a few things for lunch." I said then turned to Arthur. "I'll leave you to your training."

I walked past the training grounds going to the square i saw banners being up for the tournament as well as a few Knights signing up, Some of the Knights look pretty strong. I wonder what do they do in these types of tournaments do they joust? Swordfight? I kept staring at this one Knight the strange part is that this Knight didn't remove his helmet i stared at the armor he has on...it looked familiar the cloth colors i know id seen that dark blue and silver color cloth before...the Knight moved his head at my direction I shifted my eyes feeling a little embarrassed that he caught me staring at him, i glanced up and the Knight is gone.

I looked around and no sign of that strange Knight so i went back to doing my shopping. I turned a corner until i felt something yank my arm pulling me into a dark corner, to my surprise it was the Knight from earlier. This time i had a good look at him...or should i say her.

"L..Leona?" I whispered. "What are you doing here? And why are you dressed like that?"

"Ceci...i need your help." Leona whispered. "I'm here for the tournament."

* * *

Leona followed me to my room i closed the door and went to the windows pulling the curtains over it, i turned to Leona as she removed her helmet letting her hair down, smiling nervously.

"Leona are you crazy?!" I said "Please explain, now."

Leona let out a sigh placing the helmet down at the table.

"After you left I told father i wanted to enter the tournament, he already picked someone else to enter. I tried reasoning with him, he knows the law and i know it too, the rules never said that a woman can't enter a tournament or challenge a Knight. I am here to prove myself and to them that i can be a Knight." Leona said going in her bag taking out her family crest. "I just need a chance to try.."

I know it too, back at the village Leona is one of the best fighters and skilled with the sword, I don't know what could happen if they catch Leona.

"You know..i cant use magic to help you but i can help you in other ways." I said "We'll need to think of a plan."

Leona grinned hugging me very tightly, if they see that a woman can fight just as well or even better than a man maybe they'll change a bit to let women train in the way of the sword to defend the castle.

"So you already signed up? " i asked.

"Yes, i signed up using Leo as an alias." Leona explained. "I'll need your help to find a training spot, the tournament is in two days."

"Until then you'll be staying here with me." I simply said Leona nodded placing her things in a corner of the table.

 **Please leave review and tell me what you think If you have any suggestions or ideas feel free to Pm me.**


	9. Author's note 2

**Hi guys, i hope all of you guys are okay. I m doing okay so far, i ll try to post some chapters since i ll be at home the next few weeks from this whole situation, the bright side it ll give me time to catch up on my writing. If you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to Pm me. Stay safe everyone! See you guys soon!**


End file.
